k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Daikaku Kokujōji
is the Gold King, formerly a Lieutenant serving in the Imperial Japanese Army since at least 1945. Sometime after the end of World War II, he revolutionized Japan into a very wealthy and technologically advanced nation, praised as the greatest in the world. Appearance Despite his aged physique, Kokujyōji is a very tall and lean-built man with tanned skin. He possesses shoulder-length white hair, slicked back and neatly parted down the nape of his neck, revealing a very high widow's peak. His side bangs slip through a blue, diamond-shaped ornament with a smaller white diamond pattern on the external middle. Kokujyōji has a prominent Van Dyke beard, thick eyebrows, and brown eyes. He is also heavily wrinkled. Kokujyōji wears a plain, long-sleeved black kimono with a similar, white undergarment beneath. His hakama is patterned with two red streaks, one horizontally at the ends and another diagonal from the thighs downward pointing to the center of Kokujyōji's body. Bordering each of the streaks is a distinct pattern colored black, as with the rest of the hakama. Kokujyōji wears a gold-colored sash around his waist. Flowing down beneath his sash and over his hakama is a pointed-end black cloth, with a free-flowing ribbon falling alongside on its left and right, furthermore with four distinct gold-colored patterns on the front. The patterns consist of a vertical V-shaped mark followed by two others, though horizontal and each pointing inward, lastly with a hollow diamond-shaped mark at the end. Kokujyōji wears an ankle-length, high-collared and sleeveless black robe over his outfit. There is a large, red pattern on both of the fronts separated by a black stretch of cloth from the gold markings on the shoulders. Additionally, on the ends of the robe are more gold patterns. Such patterns stretch out to the back of the robe, though separated by a prominent and distinct stretch of black cloth. Kokujyōji finishes his outfit with low-heeled, black shoes with distinct gold markings on the fronts, stretching from the top and curving down the nose with two horizontal lines stretching through the middle on both footwear. Decades before, Kokujyōji used to have black hair, slightly longer than it is currently. It was spiked and his bangs were short, falling messily over his eyes. In the back, it was tied into a short ponytail using a white band. His uniform during his military years was like any other soldiers serving in the military, save for a few minor differences regarding rank. Kokujyōji wore a greenish, long-sleeved jacket closed with yellow buttons with pairs of red streaks running around the ends of his sleeves. Over his right breast pocket was a silver badge with a smaller, reddish one just above. There were gold-colored patterns on his shoulder pads followed with similarly-colored tassels on the ends, hanging over his shoulders. His collars were closed, furthermore patterned on the fronts with a stretch of cloth, patterned gold and red, with two stars over around the middle; such a pattern signified Kokujyōji's rank as Lieutenant in the Japanese military. Underneath his jacket, he wore a white shirt. Furthermore, his trousers were greenish just like his jacket, and tucked under black, knee-high boots. When out in the battlefield, Kokujyōji would wear his military cap. His greenish-colored cap was peaked with a red ribbon around the brim outlined with a yellow line. There is a star at the center of the ribbon. The rim of the cap is colored black. Kokujyōji also brought his sword with him at most times. Personality Kokujyōji is a solemn, deep-spoken old man who mostly handles business-related affairs with Japan's government or military forces, such as with the Prime Minister. Even while serving in the military, Kokujyōji was a quiet individual, often staying in silence even when his occasional thoughts and opinions were being argued by others. However, particularly during World War II, Kokujyōji thought of using power to create even more powerful armies to serve as weapons for war, mainly by using the power of the Dresden Slate. At the same time, he was often astonished by the casualties left behind by war. History In his youth, Kokujyōji served as a Lieutenant in the Imperial Japanese Army. He traveled to a German city named Dresden in the final months of World War II. While there, he was brought to an underground research facility where he bore witness to an experiment involving the Dresden Slate and albino mice as test subjects. Kokujyōji was astonished by the success of the experiment and considered using such power from the Slate to create superhuman armies. The researcher conducting the experiment, Adolf K. Weismann, disagreed with Kokujyōji and claimed that the power they've witnessed was to bring further happiness into the world. Kokujyōji did not understand much of the "technical jargon" that he and his sister Claudia spoke of, and was visibly embarrassed to see them laughing innocently at it. Sometime after, there was a bombard in the German city that they were all residing in, leaving most of it in desolate ruins. Kokujyōji was shocked to see the devastation left behind from the bombers. While scouting the area, he noticed a massive sword-like figure hovering above the city and rushed to get closer to it. Kokujyōji eventually found the Weismann siblings together, but to his horror, Claudia had been killed from the attack. He remained speechless as her heartbroken younger brother tried to explain what had happened. Kokujyōji would see Weismann just a while later in the springtime. Both met on a grassy plain nearing sunset, where Weismann was to board his Himmelreich while Kokujyōji would be transporting the Dresden Slate back to Japan. Kokujyōji would tell Weismann that the war is not over contrasting the latter's own beliefs. He prepares to ask a question but Weismann begins walking away. In response, Kokujyōji angrily asks whether Weismann is running away. Plot During a conversation with Adolf K. Weismann, Kokujyōji speaks about how the country of Japan will be destroyed.K Anime: Episode 1 Sometime afterwards, Japan's Prime Minister directly calls Kokujyōji to confirm business-related matters with him. Around the same time, Kokujyōji permits the authorization of Level: Royal Blue for the Blue Clan, SCEPTER 4.K Anime: Episode 3 Days later, Kokujyōji witnesses the Himmelreich explode before his own eyes.K Anime: Episode 8 He sends out his Clansmen to retrieve Weismann's corpse from the rubble and place it in a coffin-like capsule, specifically over the relatively concealed Dresden Slate. Kokujyōji would later check on his former acquaintance's corpse and let out a heavy sigh upon seeing his lifeless self. Soon after, Reisi Munakata arrives, with a subsequent and somewhat hostile greeting between the two Kings. Kokujyōji asks whether Munakata is present to fight or speak, then being told that he is there for the latter reasons. He begins thanking Kokujyōji for permitting Level: Royal Blue but is soon told to get to his main point. Kokujyōji is asked to allow Munakata to examine Weismann's corpse for himself. Though hesitant, he obliges. Powers & Abilities Gold Aura: Being the Gold King, Kokujyōji possesses the Aura of the said color. *'Cosmic Projection:' The exclusive ability of the Gold Clan is the power to create projections attributing to the planets and stars. While using his Aura, Kōkuyjōji can change the appearance of the environment similarly to the spatial domain beyond the Earth. Furthermore, he can also create movable objects that replicate planetary bodies. (unnamed) :*'Planetary Projectiles:' Kokujyōji creates eight objects that represent each planet of the Solar System. They hover around him for a brief moment before aligning themselves in front of his body. Each object emits a red, orange or gold light that engulfs it completely. Afterwards, they launch themselves in a straightforward path unless rebounded off of an obstacle strong enough to endure their power; during such an occurrence, the objects dissipate into a stream of shimmering particles. They quickly reform themselves within seconds to their original appearances. (unnamed) Trivia * Kokujyōji uses the current planetary bodies of the Solar System as a reference when utilizing his Aura. As a result, only a total of eight objects can be created at once. This is because Pluto has been reclassified as a dwarf planet. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:King Category:Male Category:Usagi